Channing Miller
Channing Miller is an American professional wrestler (fictional wrestler/e-fedder) wrestling for All Star Wrestling (ACW). Early Life and College Channing Robert Miller was born and raised in Nashville, Tennessee in July 1982. Growing up young Channing was an avid country music fan and tried to catch as many shows at the Grand Ole Opry as much as possible. When Channing was fifteen years old he had decided to be a musician. When he wasn't in school Channing would sit on the street and play his acoustic guitar for passer-buyers on the street. When he was seventeen years old Channing decided to go to East Tennessee State University for Higher Level Education with a focus on English. While Channing was in his freshmen year at ETSU, he met a beautiful young woman named Marisha Goodwin. Marisha and Channing became close friends. One night after an ETSU Pep Rally, Marisha was beaten by her boyfriend Jesse King, the star quarterback for the football team. Blind with rage Channing attacked Jesse and threw him out the second story window of his fraternity house. After a lengthy investigation Channing was found guilty of assault and suspended from the school for one year. During his time away from school Marisha and Channing became close and eventually became lovers and than a couple.When Channing came back in his sophomore year he had a verbal altercation with Jesse. Instead of getting into a physical fight with him, Channing turned and walked away. As Jesse sped away from Channing's apartment a stray drunk driver came out of nowhere and destroyed his car. Channing ran to help Jesse and pulled him out of the car in time to get him to safety. Jesse was taken to the Nashville General Hospital. Jesse was in bad shape throughout his stay in the hospital, but Channing came by every day to visit. Eventually the two men became best friends. When Jesse was released from the hospital, he was paralyzed from the waist down. Channing felt extremely guilty because he felt responsible. Even though Jesse was paralyzed he did not let anything slow him down. Channing and Jesse worked hard and with Marisha, the three friends worked towards their goals. In the late spring of 2004 Jesse, marisha and Channing all graduated from East Tennessee State University with Bachelor degrees in their respective fields. Soon after graduation Marisha informed Channing she was pregnant with their first child. First Child and Music Shortly after Marisha had informed Channing she was pregnant, he asked her to marry him. The wedding was held in the spring of the following fall with Jesse as Channing's Best Man and Jesse's sister Linda as Marisha's Maid of Honor. Also during the wedding Jesse met and fell in love with Channing's cousin and his future wife, the lovely and beautiful Jessica Parker. Channing and Marisha honeymooned in Canada at the Niagara Falls Canadian side. After the lovely honeymoon the two newlyweds returned home to Tennessee and began their lives together. Shortly after Marisha gave birth to her and Channing's first child, a daughter named Annabelle. She was the most beautiful little girl in the whole world. For two years Channing worked his hands to the bone supporting his wife and child. Long hours at the local lumber yard were not cutting it. One night while Channing's mother and father babysat young Annabelle, Channing, Jesse, Marisha and Jessica went to a local bar for open mic and karaoke night.Channing went on stage and sang a karaoke version of Butterfly Kisses. A local music scout from NashRec, the Nashville recording label, heard Channing sing and was extremely impressed. As the two spoke over drinks, Marisha and Jessica played pool against Jesse. As their conversation ended Channing returned to the small party. Excited with the news he informed his new bride and best friend that he needed to write a song and co a demo. Two weeks later Channing was sitting in the recording studio. Marisha had come along and supported her husband. As he sang the song titled "Annabelle", the recording producer was highly impressed. The recording went well and Channing was asked to write ten more songs for a full CD. Ecstatic Marisha and Channing hurried home and began working on songs. After the entire CD was finished, Channing and his wife embarked on a small tour across Tennessee and Kentucky to promote their album. Young Annabelle was brought out on stage whenever Channing sang her song and the crowd grew to love the country boy with a heart of gold. Six months after Channing released his debut album entitled "Country Boy" he hit Diamond status. On the same night Marisha informed him she was once again pregnant. Two of a Kind and Diamonds After his local tour and promotion of his debut album, Channing and Marisha took time off from the road to recharge their batteries and to keep Annabelle in a nice environment for a while. During the time off Channing wrote twenty more songs and spent all the time he could with his wife and daughter. When it came to find out what the gender of the baby was supposed to be, Channing was shocked when he found out his wife was pregnant with twin girls.Channing told his label he was taking off the remaining four months of his wife's pregnancy so he could be there when his daughters were born. Grudgingly his label agreed and Channing was home in time to see his twin daughters Rory and Saige be born. Two months after the birth of twin daughters Channing started back in the studio for his second album entitled "Two of a Kind", homage two his twin daughters. Two of a Kind hit the Country billboards at number 20, a much lower expected spot, and steadily climbed to the top three albums on the charts. Channing wrote three hits as well from Two of a Kind. "She's So Beautiful" was number one on the Country Billboards for seven consecutive weeks, followed by "Tennessee Party" for five weeks and finally "Kickin It Country (With Mud and Beer)" reached number 2 on the Country Top Countdown. During his tour for support of Two of a Kind, Channing was involved in a car accident with his rental vehicle in Miami Florida. Channing was on his way to pick up his wife and kids who had traveled to support him at a concert in the Miami Dolphins arena. In the accident he had crushed his left hand between the steering wheel and the door. He had also broken a few ribs and suffered a severe concussion. The driver of the other vehicle was killed on impact. After being released from the hospital, Channing immediately entered a rehabilitation facility outside Nashville and tried to get his left hand back to strength so he could play music again. After many months of slow and tedious rehab, Channing had not prgressed enough to play guitar again. NashRec and Channing parted ways in the spring of 2008. Channing returned to his home a broken man and bitter man. After many months of pain and struggle, Channing returned to his degree and began to teach at the local high school. The Change of a Lifetime Channing had been a teacher for two years when his old friend Jesse called him over to his house for dinner. As Marisha and Jessica sat and talked while their four kids played on the floor, Jesse convinced Channing to try professional wrestling. After much debate Channing agreed to try out and went to the local wrestling school. After a pretty impressive tryout and interview, Channing started training as a pro wrestler. When he graduated from the school he found out that Marisha was pregnant a third time. As the two sat and talked about their possible future, Rory, Saige and Annabelle came into the room screaming. Smoke had billowed from the downstairs and Channing closed the door quickly. As he got his family out of the house, Channing noticed that the people who set his hsoue ablaze were his own students from his English class. Enraged he chased them down but could not catch them. Returning to his family he noticed their house engulf in flames and burn to the ground. With everything gone Channing and his family moved in with Jesse and Jessica, taking the top two floors of their house as their apartment. For a while things were tight. Channing resigned from the high school a year and a half later in fear his family would be targeted again. Marisha was having complications with this pregnancy and the doctor's said the baby might not make it. But that all changed in the summer of 2011 when Channing Miller Jr. was born. Despite what doctors had said, the young boy had survived the pregnancy with little cmomplications. As a matter of fact the only thing that was wrong with him was he was under weight. Channing and Marisha were exstatic. With his family growing and they were running out of room to live, Channing turned towards his training and searched for a federation that he could call home. As of January 5, 2013, Channing Miller was signed a contract exclusively to ACW. Since ACW has closed doors for good, Pat has now come to SCW with fellow Tennessee boy Caleb Storm and formed the tag team Tennessee Pride. Personal life Channing is married to his college sweetheart Marisha Goodwin. Together the two have four children, Annabelle Lee Miller (b. 2004), Rory Sue and Saige Marie Miller (b. 2007) and Channing Robert Miller Jr. (b. 2011). Channing also has two older brothers and a younger sister. Cote (ko-TEE) Samuel Miller (b. 1975), Chance Michael Miller (b. 1977) and Jayden Lynn Bestrass (b.1982). Channing graduated from East Tennessee State University with a Bachelor's Degree in Higher Level Education with a focus on English studies. Channing and his family were homeless after some students burned down his house outside Nashville. The four assailants were found and plead guilty. All four are currently serving fifteen years at Tennessee State Pennitentary for Juveniles. Channing is an avid sports fan and is a huge supporter of the Tennessee Titans of the NFL, the Nashville Predators of the NHL, the Nashville Sounds of AAA baseball,the Memphis Grizzlies of the NBA and the Nashville Metros of the PDL for soccer. Channing is also a big supporter of his alma mater. He is a season ticket holder every year for the East Tennessee State University Buccaneers football and basketball teams. Moves List Finishing Moves: *Tennessee Driver (Falcon Arrow) *Moonlight Drive (Cut-Throat Swinging Neckbreaker) *Koji Clutch Main Moves: *Reverse STO (Set up for Koji Clutch) *Arm Trap Single Leg Boston Crab *Pendulum Backbreaker *Uranage *Sunset Flip Powerbomb *Shining Wizard *Double Arm DDT *Reverse DDT *Roundhouse Kick *Step Up Enziguri *Running DDT *Snap Powerslam *Tilt A Whirl Backbreaker *Spinebuster *Frog Splash *Crescent Kick *Snap DDT *Various Suplexes *Various Submission holds Category:Wrestlers